In education, a program of video tapes is being developed to teach physical diagnosis of patients with arthritis to medical students. The program will be compared to a standard lecture at several universities and students tested several weeks later to compare the tapes to the lecture. Patients and their educators - physicians, nurses and physical therapists - are being tested for fundamental knowledge about rheumatoid arthritis. In Community Programs, a questionnaire has been developed to assess outcome in patients with arthritis. It measures life, work history, occupational disability, functional disability, social disability, direct and indirect costs, and satisfaction with medical care. It will be used to assess effects of intervention, such as a patient education program. In Research, a study of prevention of glucocorticoid-induced osteopenia continues. Patients are receiving 25 OH Vitamin D or 1,25(OH)2D or appropriate placebo. Treated and placebo groups are being evaluated for development of bone fractures, for intestinal absorption of calcium, serum levels of parathyroid hormone, 25 OH D and 1,25(OH)2D, for bone density by several techniques, and with serial bone biopsies. Further research has been proposed in a supplementary grant.